marvelfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Spider Man 4: La Batalla Final
Es la pelicula suserora de Avengers,Produsida por Marvel y Jasielwiki favor de no editar o borrar. Trama En el Diario El Clarin Peter esta sentado platicando con J.J Peter:'Bueno pero no es mi culpa q mi tia aya enfermado y no pudiera estar en esa Epica Batalla de Spiderman,Duende Verde vs Venom y El Arenero '''J.J:'Tuve q darle dinero a una Niñita desconosida 'Peter:'Tiene mucho Dinero Señor 'J.J:'Pero no tengo q malgastarlo en una Niñita Mocosa Una Terrible Lluvia se suelta 'Peter:'Bueno me devo ir el agua se soltara mas fuerte 'J.J:'Ok,ok Peter sale del Edificio '''Pater(Pensando):*Caminando*Bueno no me fue tal mal J.J me dio 50 Dolares por 3 Fotos y Mary Jane asepto ir a la Cena de esta Noche El Telefono de Peter suena y contesta Peter:'Bueno quien abla '''J.J:'Casidi tiene 15 reenes en su departamento y lo tienen rodeado pero ya mato a 5 y solo quedan 15 QUIERO FOTOS 'Peter:'Ok J.J Peter cuelga y se va corriendo a un callejon hay se quita la ropa y se pone la de Spidy y despues salta con su telaraña y en los aires se pone la Mascara Mientras Tanto en las Afueras de New York(Donde el Dr Octabius murio en la 2) Un Gran Trueno cae en el agua provocando q los tentaculos del Dr se reactiven des del fondo del mar y el Dr abra lo ojos y salga del agua 'Dr:'Peter Parker es Spider Man,VENGANZA,VENGANZA Mientras Tanto el Departamento de Casidi Casidi esta sentado fijilando a sus reenes con una Metrajeta,cuando Spidy entra por la venta junto con 5 Policias y el Capitan Stacy 'Spidy:'Casidi deja a estos pobres inosentes 'Casidi:'Aracnido no dejare esta oportunudad 'Spidy:'Casidi estas pidiendo 10 000 000 000 Dolares en 24 Horas nadie lo consegiria 'Casidi:'Pues si no lo entregan Moriran mas personas JAJAJAJA 'Capitan Stacy:'Esta loco Spidy,solo as tu maguia 'Spidy:'Ok,ok no te enfades Spidy le lanza muchas Telarañas a Casidi pero este le despira,pero este lo esquiva mientras los Prisioneros escapan casi se quita la playera y se ve un sinturon mas de 150 granadas y 150,000 mini TNT y la programa a 5 minutos 'Casidi:'Todos Moriremos en especial tu Spiderman JAJAJAJAJA 'Capitan Stacy:'Esa cosa volara a New York 'Spidy:'No si puedo evitarlo Spidy le quita el Cinturon a Casidi lo amarra con Telaraña y se sale con el sinturon por la ventana 'Casidi:'Nos vemos en el Infierno Spiderman JAJAJAJA El Capitan Stacy se lleva a Casidi junto con otro 5 Policias 'Capitan Stacy:'callate Casidi el se alibrado peores Mientras Tanto en las Afueras de New York 'Spidy:'Nesesito tiras esta cosa ya,solo 10 segundos ono Spidy esta lanzando telarañas aste llagar el Mar donde este se lanza y tira el sinturon a solo 5 segundos de la explosion el sale del agua pero este causa una avalancha q se lleva a Spidy pero despues sale del agua intacto 'Spidy:'Eso estuvo feo Spidy se va Mientras Tanto en una Iglesia(Donde Spidy se quito a Venom) El padre esta con su ayudante 'Padre:'Ya listo para ir a la Carsel a regalar ropa 'Ayudante:'Si Padre,o casi lo olvido enconrtre esta Chaqueta hace 1 Mes tirada Tome El Ayudante le da la Chaqueta al Padre 'Padre:'Esta Chaqueta tiene q ver con el Diablo,algo me lo dice '''Ayudante:¬¬ El Padre y el Ayudante se van es su Camioneta En el Camino La Camioneta se dirige a la Carsel,cuando Spidy pasa por los aires Spidy:'Mi Sensor Aracnido suena Spidy baja en la Camioneta '''Spidy:'Naaa estoy loco esta la Camioneta de un Padre como cargaria Maldad Spidy se lanza con su Telaraña y se va Al llegar la Camioneta a La Carsel 'Padre:'Ok comenzemos la repartision de Roba y Cobertores El Padre Comienza a Repartir Ropa cuando pasa por la Selda de Casidi y le Da la Chaqueta de Brock 'Casidi:'Esta cosa esta vieja,quiero otra cosa 'Padre:'Lo lamento pero es lo q te toco si queremos q a todos les toque algo 'Tipo de la Otra Selda:'Deverias estar Agradesido 'Casidi:'Callate viejo Casidi aroja la Chaqueta a una esquina 'Tipo de la otra selda:'Esa falta de respeto contra el Padre sera pagada a la hora del Almuerso 'Casidi:'Callate Idiota Mas Tarde en La Construccion(Al final de S3) Unos Trabajadores estan Trabajando,Peter y Periodistas esta en la Esena 'Peter:'Significa q despues del ese terrible insidente contunuaran con la construccion 'Trabajador:'Si Un pedaso de Venom se encuentra en el Zapato de Peter pero nadie se da cuanta nisiquiera el 'Peter:'Pero es indignante 2 Personas Murieron Aqui y que? 'Trabajador:'Ami solo me Pagan Amigo '''Peter:¬¬ Peter se va cuando algo explota Peter:'''Todos alegense Peter se lanza dela construccion y se pone el traje '''Spidy:*Lanzando Telarañas*Todos alejense De entre el Humo sale el Doctor Octupus Dr Octupus:'PARKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Spidy:'O= Imposible usted Murio hace 1 Año 'Dr Ocupus:'Jaja eso crelleron todos pero gracias a mis brazos sobrevivi 'Spidy:'Bueno,bueno pero no me Matara Cieto El Docotr sonrie,Toma a Spidy y lo lanza Muy Lejos pero este se logra elevar pero al final cae en una Tienda 'Spidy:'Hay no uno de mis peores rivales regreso 'Señor de la Tienda:'Wooow Spidy si te refieres a venom suerte 'Spidy:'No enrealidad me refiero A.......... El Doctor Llega y forma una Cierra con una de sus Patas 'Spidy:'Me referia a el Cuando el Doctor esta apunto de Matar a Spidy el Señor de la Tienda le lanza un pay de Manzana 'Doctor:'Pagaras anciano Spidy pate al Doctor en la cara y despues lo golpea asta dejarlo inconsiente 'Spidy:'Haora q are con este tipo Llega un ejersito de Soldados de Nick Fury 'Nick Fury:'De eso me encargo yo Los Soldados Rodean al Docotr y a Peter 'Spidy:'No entiedo 'Nick Fury:'Estas arrestado 'Spidy:'O= Pero como Spidy lanza una Telaraña y se va 'Nick Fury:'Manden a Cat 'Agente Hill:'Ok Spidy esta saltando de un Edificio a otro cuando Black Cat llega y lo patea brutalmente en la cara destrosando una parte de su Mascara 'Spidy:'Y tu quie eres 'Cat:'Tu peor pesadilla Cat rasga el Traje de Peter destrosando su Escudo 'Cat:'Muchacho solo dejate pegar Spidy le lanza Telarña a Cat y le quita el Antifas unto con la pelicula y resulta ser 'Spidy:'Gwen!!!!!!! 'Cat:'Si soy Gwen Stacy y q tu eres Peter Parker Cat rompe la Telaraña y le quita la Mascara a Spidy 'Gwen:'Me engañaste crei que me Amabas 'Peter:'Ese no era yo era Venom 'Gwen:'Debi suponerolo solo fui una Aventura para ti 'Peter:'No,no yo si Te Amava pero tu a mi no,despues conosi a Mary Jane y bueno ya saves lo demas 'Gwen:'Yo te AMO Gwen besa a Peter y se va 'Pater:'Eso fue extraño,hay no mi Cita con Mary Jane Peter lanza una Telaraña y se va Mas Tarde en un Restaurante Peter y Mary Jane esta Cenando 'Peter:'Si fue muy raro Cat,Doctor Octupus vivo 'Mary Jane:'Jajaja q vida la tulla '''Peter:=) La Tia May aparese May:'Peter he llegado '''Peter:'Que bueno(nomedigas) Una explssion de la q sale Venom 'Venom:'Parker!!!!!!!!!!! 'May:'Que quieres con mi Sobrino Cosa fea 'Peter:'Lo que me faltava Venom libre Mientras Tanto en la Carsel Casisi esta Cenando cuando Unos Tipos lo Golpean y despues le enjan una navaja 'Tipo:'Que eso te enseñe a no faltarle el respeto al Padre,Idiota 'Casidi:'Hijo te tu... El Policia se lleva a Casidi a su selda 'Policia:'Tendras que aguntar a q llege el Doctor mientras cubrete con esto Casidi toma la chaqueta q tiene a Venom y se tapa la herida pero a este le da una Emorrajia 'Casidi:'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA todo esto es tu culpa SPIDERMAN CUANDO SALGA DE AQUI TE MATARE Y USARE TU SANGRE COMO SALSA,TU PIEL COMO TAPETE Y TUS HUESOS COMO LEÑA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Venom sale de la chaqueta 'Casidi:'Que es esa cosa?? AYUDA,AYUDA Venom se Adiere a Casidi y se convierte en Carnage El Policia abre la selda 'Policia:'Hey quien eres,donde esta casidi 'Carnage:'Ya no existe Casidi SOMOS CARNAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Carnage mata al Policia sale y mata a los demas Prisioneros 'Carnage:'HAORA IREMOS POR EL PREMIO MAYORRRRRRRRRRR Carnage rompe la selda del Doctor Octupus 'Carnage:'Te propongo algo,Matemos a Parker 'Dr:'Me gusta tu idea pero como saves eso 'Carnage:'Haora lo se Todo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Mientras Tanto en el Restaurante Venom y Spidy estan peliando 'Venom:'Parker me robaste a mi Novia Venom golpea a Spidy 'Venom:'Me Mataste Venom patea a Spidy 'Venom:'M escupiste en la cara Venom toma a Spidy y lo lanza 'Spidy:'Ccccooo mo estas vivo 'Venom:'Cuando reventaste la bomba un pedaso diminuto se aderio a tu Zapato absorvimos un poco de tu energia y estamos vivos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Uno de los brazos del Dr toma a Spidy y lo lanza 'Spidy:'Hay no Carnage toma a Spidy y lo lanza 'Carnage:'Un gusto volver a verte PARKER,pero haora no saldras VIVO 'Spidy:'Te conosco?? Carnage se quita el sinbionte de la cara 'Spidy:'Casidi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 'Venom:'Carnage mi hijo el tipo de las 4 patas roboticas y yo terminaremos contigo 'Spidy:'O= Carnage hace su mano Hacha y cuando esta apunto de partir a Spidy,Cat llega en una de sus redes y lo salva 'Cat:'Hola Spidy Nick Fury aparese junto con 2 Agentes y comeinzan a disparale al doctor pero este 'Venom:'Jajajajajajaja Venom comeinza a pelear con Spidy y Carnage 'Cat:'Fury tu diras 'Fury:'Seria conveniente..... Carnego golpea a Fury y lo deja ensangretado '''Fury:*Por su Celular*Hill llama a Los Venga..... Furi se desmalla Cat:'Ok me quede sin lider '''Spidy:'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 'Cat:'Ya voy Peter Cat toma al Doctor de sus Brazos y golpea a Carnage y Venom 'Spidy:'Ufff gracias Cat le da un traje a Spidy 'Cat:'Fury dio q te lo pusieras 'Spidy:'Ok Spidy se va y regresa con su nuevo Traje 'Spidy:'Hey esto me gusta,para que sirve este boton Una onda sonica aparese desde el guante de Spidy la Onda separa a Casidi del Sinbionte y deja a Venom inconsiente 'Cat:'Termino?? 'Spydi:'No El Doctor lanza a Spidy se suve a un Taxi y cuando esta apunto de atropellarlo Cat toma el Auto y los Agentes disparna ocasionando una explosion pero el Doctor sale intacto pero a los 2 pasos 'Spidy:'haora si termino Fury se levanta 'Fury:'Enrealidad no El Sinbionte de Carnage se va pero Spide le lanza la onda Sonica y este se tira 'Cat:'Casidi!!! Casidi esta gateando desnundo hacia el Sinbionte pero Cat lo enreda 'Casidi:'Hermosa suletame iremos el Simbionte y despues ********************************************************* 'Cat:'Jamas,Cerdo Cat patea en la cara a Casidi y lo deja inconsiente 'Fury:'Ok Parker,Stacy vomonoz Mas Tarde en el Laboratorio del Docotr Conors El Doctor Connors esta investigando sobre le simbionte 'Peter:'Y bueno 'Fury:'Bueno pues todo indica que a Carnage lo podemos hacer polvo pero a Venom su ADN se mesclotanto con el de Brock que es inposible separarlos 'Dr:'Es posible pero Brock quedaria con los poderes y la Locura solo que sin el traje 'Fury:'Lo que podermos hacer es matar el Sinbionte pero matariamos a Brock,tu diras 'Spidy:'Es increible lo que dire pero por el bien de todo el Mundo,MATENLO 'Dr:'Ok 'Fury:'Tomaste la mejor desision Peter El doctor destrulle los Simbiontes pero estos se hacen humo y se ollen gritos aterradores 'Spidy:'Hay no Todos salen de laboratorio y ven en Forma de Humono a Carnage pero despues llueve y se va hay todos rien Mas Tarde en un balcon Spidy esta sentadado sin la masscara '''Peter:*Pensando*Un Gran Poder Con Lleva Una Gran Responsavilidad,Nunca lo olvidare es mi don ni maldision y siempre sere el Hombre Araña Cat llega y abraza a Spidy 'Gwen:'Peter te AMO 'Peter:'Yo igual Péter y Gwen se besan y termina la peli (Creditos) En el espacio Thanos esta en un Asteroide 'Thanos:'Ochomil tractos,lo prometido '¿¿¿:'Bueno pues aqui tines la Gema de el Alma 'Thanos:'Gracias por tu gran Estupides Capitan Marvel!!! 'Capitan Marvel:'O.O Thanos toma al Capitan Marvel y le encaja un Arma rara en el estomago,toma los Ochomil tractos y la Gema y se va 'Thanos:'Jajajajajajajajja Personajes Heroes *Peter Parker(Spiderman) *Mary Jane *Gwen Stacy(Gata Negra) *Nick Fury *Doctor Curt Connors *Capitan Stacy Villanos *Carnage *Venom *Dr Octupus Secunadrios *J.J *Robbie *May Parker *Señor de la Tienda *Agente Hill *Agente Trevilla *Agente Hernándes Reparto *Spiderman(Peter Parker).......................Toby Maguire *Gwen Stacy(Gata Negra)..................................Emma Stone *Nick Fury.........................................Samuel Jackson *Mary Jane...................................Kirtsten Dunst *Dr Octupus............................Alfred Molina *Doctor Curt Connors.........................Dilan Baker *J.J...................................J.K Simons *Venom..............................Topher Grace *Carnage.....................................Jim Carret *May Parker..............................Rosemary Harris *Robbie................................Bill Nun *Capitan Stacy...................................Denis Deary *Señor de la Tienda...........................................Stan Lee *Agente Hill...............................................Desconosida *Agente Trevilla..........................................Jasiel Trevilla *Agente Hernándes......................................David Hernándes *Thanos............................................................................Desconosido *Capitan Marvel........................................................Desconosido Galeria de Posters 600408_249739308472222_1026443486_n.jpg|Poster exibido en en un comic de Fear Isfelf 521454_251760348270118_292021413_n.jpg|Poster exibido en Cines El Hombre Araña15.jpg|Poster exibido en Cines Categoría:Películas Categoría:Tierra J0001T Categoría:Películas de Jasoide Studios